


May I Have This Dance?

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Next Gen, Oneshot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco requests a little lady for a dance.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I'm an awful person who hasn't updated Walk of Shame for the last 4 months. Believe me, I feel terrible. I am working on getting my life back in order, I swear. In the meantime, please enjoy this. It's an older oneshot I wrote and I wanted to share it with all you lovely readers at Ao3.
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for being AWOL. I am fixing it, I promise.

Draco sipped at his flute of champagne, letting his gaze rove the small garden. For all its homeliness, he had to admit the Burrow could actually pull off a quaint sort of elegance with the right effort. The Weasleys had certainly gone all out for Bill and Fleur’s Wedding Anniversary.   
  
Orbs of light floated about the tables casting a soft, golden glow. Vases of freshly cut flowers made for simple but elegant centrepieces. Good food, wine and music marked the occasion— as was custom at any event hosted at the Burrow. In the centre of the venue, a dance floor had been etched out for the couples. It was no Manor, but he thought he could get used to this too.  
  
Draco chuckled in amusement as Harry swayed a beaming Molly to the music. His boyfriend grinned and mouthed _you’re next_ to him and Draco raised his glass in acknowledgement. Over to the right, Bill’s beautiful wife spun gracefully in his arms, all smiles and radiance. And even further away, Harry’s ex-wife, Ginny Weasley laughed as she dragged her husband Neville to the floor. She caught Draco’s eye and waved a greeting which he politely returned.   
  
It never ceased to amaze him how easily she— how all of them— had accepted his presence in Harry’s life but then again, he was slowly coming to find that the Weasleys for all their flaws, were an accepting and generous bunch. As far as they were concerned, he made Harry and the children happy and therefore, he was part of the family. It was a bit overwhelming, but he wouldn’t pretend he wasn’t touched.  
  
Speaking of the children...  
  
Draco returned to his survey of the grounds. Scorpius, James and Albus were easily spotted. The younger boys were steering clear of the dance floor, whispering furiously to each other in a corner. Draco was pleased to note how comfortable and at ease Scorpius was with his new surroundings. A little further off, Teddy was trying to fend off an adamant Victoire who evidently wanted to dance and wasn’t taking no for an answer. He shot Draco a beseeching look as she dragged him away. Draco chuckled and resumed his search. There was one more in their brood and he had yet to find her.  
  
Ah, there she was.    
  
Eight year old Lily was hovering by the floor, watching the dancers. Her large, brown eyes drifted from Fleur to her mother, tracking their graceful spins and twirls with clear admiration and longing. Something in Draco’s chest tugged at the sight. He would never, ever admit to having a favourite among the kids (Merlin save him, there would be hell to pay) but he did have something of a soft spot for Harry’s little girl. Seeing her standing there— so uncertain and innocent with her frilly white dress and her ballet flats and her curly red hair— brought out his protective instincts.  
  
Draco made his way over, smiling fondly when she brightened up at the sight of him. “Enjoying the party?” he asked.  
  
“It’s nice,” Lily mumbled, slipping a small hand into his. Draco squeezed gently in a show of reassurance. “Mum looks pretty,” she added wistfully.  
  
“So do you,” Draco countered, earning himself a small, shy smile. “In fact,” he went on, “I think you’re the prettiest girl here.”  
  
“You’re just saying that,” she accused, nudging him playfully.   
  
Draco’s lips twitched but he schooled his expression. “I would never lie to a lady,” he replied seriously. “My father would have my hide.”  
  
That got him an amused giggle. “I’m not a lady,” Lily told him primly. She sighed and renewed her grip on his fingers. “Not yet, anyway.”  
  
“Oh? And what gave you that idea?”  
  
Lily gestured to the dance floor. “I can’t dance,” she mumbled. “Not like that.”  
  
Draco chuckled and knelt down beside her. “And have you tried?” he asked softly.  
  
Lily bit her lip and shook her head.  
  
“Well, I happen to think you’ll make a wonderful dance partner,” Draco told her. “In fact, I’d be honoured, Miss Potter.”  
  
Lily’s eyes widened exponentially. “You want to dance with me?” Her tone reflected a mix of delight and disbelief.   
  
Draco held her gaze with all the solemnity and seriousness it deserved. “There’s no one here I’d rather dance with,” he said firmly.  
  
Lily grinned impishly. “Not even Daddy?”  
  
Draco laughed and took her hand again, leading her to the floor. “He can wait.” From the corner of his eye, he thought he caught Harry smiling at them, but he didn’t look back. For now, Lily had his undivided attention. She looked up at him uncertainly and he ushered her over at once.  
  
“Hop on,” he urged, helping her to stand up on his shoes. Lily obliged, holding on for balance as Draco twirled them around. It was a little clumsy— quite unlike the smooth glide he usually prided himself on— but Lily was clearly having the time of her life. She beamed up at him as they took another turn. This time, the guests parted to make way for them, some chuckling fondly and others going so far as to applaud.  
  
“You see?” Draco grinned. “You’re the belle of the ball.”  
  
Lily giggled happily, clearly enjoying being the star of the evening. She tightened her grip on Draco and he chuckled at her renewed confidence.  
  
By the time the third song finished, Lily had no dearth of partners. Finally, she deigned to detach herself from Draco and favour her Uncle Ron with a dance. Draco chuckled fondly as she twirled away, all sunny smiles again. Just the way she should be...  
  
He was just about to take his leave from the floor when a strong arm wrapped around him. Harry smiled as he turned Draco around and pulled him in for a kiss. “Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?” he murmured against Draco’s lips.  
  
Draco smiled back and deepened the chaste kiss, letting his arms wrap around Harry’s broader frame. “All in a day’s work, Potter,” he replied teasingly.  
  
Harry tightened his grip, locking his arm around Draco’s waist. “May I have this...”  
  
 _“Ahem.”_  
  
Harry trailed off at the sharp, rather insistent tap to his back. He turned around, still holding on to Draco. Rose Weasley crossed her arms and frowned disapprovingly at him. Dominique and Lucy were right behind her, shifting impatiently. Victoire was abandoning a rather affronted Teddy and hurrying over and little Roxanne was right behind her.  
  
“I’m sorry, Uncle Harry,” Rose declared firmly. “You’ll just have to wait in line like everyone else.”


End file.
